


i am on fire with that (soft) sound you make

by yua



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Making Out, a little alcohol is involved, excerpt from something i'll never finish, i was going for Soft, this is actually embarrassing to look at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yua/pseuds/yua
Summary: “I’ve never been with another guy before.”Keith’s answering snort is not the response Lance anticipates.





	i am on fire with that (soft) sound you make

"I've never been with another guy before."

Keith's answering snort is not the response Lance anticipates. He shoots a frown at the other, but Keith's eyes are closed, head resting against the back of the couch. They sit with a cushion space between them, Lance with his legs folded comfortably under him while Keith just lay sprawled, knees wide open and boot heels on the center table. He is infuriatingly looking of something beautiful sculpted by a Greek artist, even in his buzzed state, Lance plucks. But what's new?

"I'm sorry, is something funny about that?" Lance shoots, glaring at eyelids and long lashes. He felt embarrassment burning his ears, his blood whirling, but is determined to not let it show.

Keith clears his throat before speaking again, and Lance can see the half-assed attempt at hiding the amusement on his face. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Lance makes an incredulous noise. " _Loss_?"

"Tragic."

"I didn't lose anything!"

"Then congratulations.

Maybe mixing a little alcohol into movie night was a mistake, and Lance is at fault for that. 

Keith shakes against the cushions in silent laughter and Lance feels warmth blossom at the pit of his stomach, butterflies flutter. He tries to suck the feeling in. He tries to stay irritated. But this man is making it  _hard_.

"You're real nice, Kogane," Lance huffs, turning his body away and facing toward the movie that plays nearly muted. Lance had turned the volume down when it seemed Keith was dozing off, but he was just zoning out. "Thanks man."

"I'm sorry—I just don't believe it," Keith's laughter fades off and a slight smile remains in place as he studies his glass, nearly empty of the wine Lance had poured him.

"Believe what?" Lance questions curiously, turning his body back to face the dark-haired male, knees pressing into the cushion between them. Violet eyes are drawn to his legs like they invaded his space, and it makes him itch to move, ache to stay, and want to move closer. So he does.

When Keith remains silent for a few breathing moments, the shine of his glass becoming more interesting than his words, Lance crawls onto the second cushion, daring himself into the others space. The air closer to Keith body is warm.

"That you've never been with another guy before," he finally clarifies. "You flirt—  _flirt_  with everyone. I've seen you flirt with guys before, so I'm not buying that you've never..." He swallows. "been with one before."

Lance watches him knock back the rest of his drink before he leans forward to place the empty glass on the table. He snorts, waving his hand in a dismissing matter. "Those guys?  _Pffsh_ — they're— they weren't,"  _they weren't you_ , "they weren't what I wanted."

Keith seems to accept that answer, nodding and looking away, eyes focusing on the silent television in front of them as if he's trying to decipher what's being said without the sound. Lance feels disappoint sink low in his gut, a familiar feeling. He sets his own glass on the table before steeling himself upright, charging the hot liquid courage the alcohol graces him with before climbing forward.

"Wha..." Keith jolts as Lance throws a leg around him, straddling his hips and plopping himself in his lap.

And then he freezes, eyes widening and not quite knowing what to do next. What  _was_  he going to do?

You'd think having 200 pounds of hot, grizzled, southern asset between his legs he'd know  _what to do_.

"Um..." He squeaks, uselessly. And then two hands are moving up his thighs to rest on his hips, squeezing and pulling him closer into the heat. Lance feels his heart thundering against the bone, blood whirling in his ears  _so loud_  he can't  _believe_ —

"That was a bold move, McClain," Keith leans up, hot breath brushing over his lips, voice so low and rough in his ears, it ripples through him. "What are you going to do with it?"

Well that's a damn good question.

But the older male seems to urge him on, thumbs working slow shapes into his hip bones, velvet eyes half-lidded and gazing down, down, down...

Conscious of this, he licks at his lips, watching with wonder as Keith is drawn to the movement, gaze molten and filled with desire.

Lance's hands slide into Keith's hair, "This," and he tugs him in by the strands, and the sound it prompts from Keith's throat nearly makes him putty in his arms as their lips meet.

The kiss starts gentle, slow, like dipping in to test the waters, but it has his heart soaring. They part for just a second, lips just a breath apart. Keith eyes ask his a silent question, and the emotions that swell in his chest threaten to spill from his lips, so he inhales and leans back in.

The second kiss is more bold with more teeth, more tongue, and more heat. Lance is burning and drowning all in one, whimpering softly into Keith's open mouth as they shift, Keith gently pressing him down into the cushions and slotting between his parted legs, perfectly. Lance arches into him, pulling slightly at the handfuls of hair and drawing a groan from the male on top of him.

It becomes quickly apparent of the road they're down. Minds fogged by alcohol and lustful desire, Lance doesn't want to stop. Doesn't know if he can.

"We should..." Keith pushes back in his arms, chest heaving and cosmic eyes nearly swallowed dark. Lance doesn't want him to finish that sentence, and Keith doesn't look like he wants to either. But it's clear.

He shakes his head. "We don't...have to."

 

 

The movie is forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
